Without Demons
by AlyssaWinchester1982
Summary: What if Mary never died? What if The Winchesters weren't hunters? What if Dean and Sam had a sister named Ashly? Dean is getting married to a girl named Mackenzie and Sam has a girlfriend named Brooklyn. John/Mary Dean/OC Sam/OC OC/Gabe Cas/Meg.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. Plot: The Winchesters were never hunters, Mary and John never die, Sam and Dean have a sister named Ashly who is 2 years younger then Sam and 6 years younger then Dean. Jessica never met Sam. Sam has a girlfriend named Brooklyn and Dean is marring a girl named Mackenzie. Dean is 26, Sam is 22 and Ashly is 19 almost 20.**

Dean loves Mackenzie Rodgers. And who can blame him? Mackenzie is a dream. She has shoulder length light brown curly hair, bright green eyes, a smile that will light up a room and a very kind heart. Mackenzie is a school teacher, she teaches 2nd graders at the local elementary school. She is the youngest of 4, Ben (34) Maria (30) Lucy (28) then Mackenzie (26). Mackenzie is very bubbly and nice.

Brooklyn is a lot like Sam, She loves reading, writing, goofing around with technology and being with her family. Brooklyn has long blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and the worlds longest temper. Nothing makes her mad, ever. End of story. She is a Pre med student at Harvard, where Sam is Pre Law, and thats actually where the two of them met.

Then theres Ashly Winchester. Having two older brothers made her a bit of a rebel, from playing on the boys football team in high school, to setting fire to the school gym during Deans gradation, to spray painting Sam room hot pink in 4th grade. John wanted her to become a Nurse, Mary wanted her to become a teacher, Ashly ran off and became a dancer in New York. And a damn good one at that. When she was 17 she started dating Gabe Morningstar, they are still dating now and they made a mistake when they were 18. Something Ashlys family doesn't know about. They had a daughter named Bay. Bay is 10 months old. Ashly is really pretty. She has blonde hair down to her butt, brown soft eyes and freckles across he nose.

anyways on to the story!

It was thanksgiving and Dean and Mackenzie were driving down from Illinois where they live to Kansas. Sam was bring Brooklyn and of course no Ashly because no body has seen or heard from her in 2 years. Dean pulled his car up in front of his house right as a Taxi pulled up. Sam got out of the taxi with a blonde girl behind him who Dean figured was Brooklyn. "SAMMY!" He yelled jumping out of the car and running over to hug Sam.

"Hey Dean!" Sam said hugging his brother. "Hey Mack." He gave Mackenzie a hug, "Guys this is my girlfriend Brooklyn. Brook this is my brother Dean and my future sister-in-law Mackenzie."

"Hi!" Brooklyn said

"Hi nice to meet you!" Mackenzie said smiling

"I have heard a lot about you." Dean said shaking her hand

"As have i." Brook said, "Don't you also have a sister?" She asked

"Yes we do. but don't talk about Ashly. She ran away from home on her 18th birthday." Dean said

"OH sorry." Brook said embarrassed

"SAM! DEAN!" a loud voice shouted. It was Mary Winchester.

"MOM!" The boys yelled running up the driveway

"Warning they always do that." Mack whispered to Brook.

"Good to know." Brook said giggling

"Mackenzie!" Mary cried out ," good to see you!" She said hugging Mackenzie. "You must be Brooklyn." She said turning to Brooke.

"I am ." Brooklyn said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mary Sam's mother." She said hugging the over whelmed girl

"Nice to meet you." Brooke said glancing over at Sam and mouthing "HELP" Sam chuckled

 **During Dinner**

"So Mackenzie how is wedding planning coming along?" Mary asked

"Slow. Its been pretty slow with school." Mackenzie said

"How is teaching going?" John asked

"Crazy. i had no clue 7 year olds could have that much energy!" Everybody chuckled when suddenly the doorbell rang

"Who could that be?" John asked standing up. Everybody walked over to the door and Dean looked out the window.

"Oh crap." He said.

"Whats wrong?" Mackenzie asked. Before he could reply Mary opened the door.

Standing there was Ashly and Gabe. It shocked them how grown up Ashly looked. The ring on Ashlys finger shocked them even more but what shoced them the most was the toddler she held in her arms.

"Hey mom." Ashly said

"OH ASH!" Mary cried out crushing her daughter and the baby in a hug. "WHOSE BABY IS THIS?" She demanded

"Mine." Ashly said softly. Dean turned to Gabe,

"YOU DID THIS!" He yelled

"What- i" Gabe tried to get out

"DEAN CHILL!" Sam yelled grabbing his brothers arm

"Is this why you ran away from home?" John asked his daughter

"No. actually i ran away to NYC to become a dancer." Ashly answered

"And how did that work out?" Dean asked

"Shes a top dancer for the New york city ballet." Gabe answered proudly

"Whats her name?" Mary asked

"Bay. Bay Mary Morningstar." Ashly answered, "Do you wanna hold her mom?" She asked her mother

"Sure." Mary answered, Ashly put the baby in her mothers arm,"Hi Bay." Mary whispered, "Oh my lord she is cute."

"Yeah she is." Ashly said hugging her brothers

Ashly was home!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was back home in Boston. He was relaxing after the finally class of the year when the front door opened and slammed shut. Brooklyn collapsed on to the sofa and groaned. "How was class?" Sam asked a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Brooklyn groaned. Sam chuckled.

" That's good." He said teasing her. She sighed and hopped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen and slammed open the refrigerator. She bent over to pull something out of the veggie bin and she gave Sam a pretty good view of her butt which was covered by booty shorts. Sam raked his eyes over the curvy body of his girlfriend and thought to himself, "How died i get so lucky?"

Suddenly a bus horn broke him out of his thoughts. He and Brooklyn looked at each other and then ran over to the window. They looked down and could see a tour bus that had big red letters that read The Winchesters in huge letters that they could read from the 5th floor.

Sam and Brooklyn threw on some flip flops and ran down the stairs. Ashly was standing in ballet gear holding Bay at the bottom step of the bus. Gabe, who was in the drivers seat, blew the horn again.

Ashly grinned and said, "You up for a rode trip?"

"Ashly? " Sam said looking at her in awe, "What is this?" He asked

"Dance season is over, You guys are out of school and we are going to make Dean and Mackenzie take time off work and we are going to travel the country." Ashly told him

"So you guys in?" Gabriel shouted from the driver seat.

"HECK YEAH!" Brooklyn shouted.

"We will go pack!" Sam said grabbing Brooklyn's hand and pulling her up the stairs to the apartment.


End file.
